A Sweet Dream Each Night
by Ekko Rayne
Summary: Yuuki/Aidou...Aidou wants Yuuki for himself and finally one night he claims her with promises of sweet dreams of desire. Lemon.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Vampire Knight Guilty or the characters or story line affiliated with either the anime or the manga. All rights are reserved for its respected creator.**_

_Author's Note: This story is down by request of ScenexCupcake who so nicely asked me to write an Aidou/Yuuki pairing. I hope I do this pairing justice. Review would be welcome.^^_

oOo

**A Sweet Dream Each Night**

Light blue eyes watched from the night shadows, the grove of trees his only concealment in the bright light of the nearly full moon. Aidou's gaze lingered on the petite form of the Headmaster's daughter as she strolled along with Kiryu. Even with the distance between them his acute hearing picked up the bell light sound of her laughter as she poked fun at the unfortunate Level E walking surly at her side.

A light breeze shifted the branches overhead and tilting his face into the current his nose caught the most tantalizing scent. Blue turned to red as his eyes began to glow with the red luster of bloodlust. His gums ached as he restrained his fangs from descending, but it was to no avail, the scent of her blood was maddeningly sweet. His tongue flicked out to catch the tiny bead of blood that ran from his full bottom lip from where he had bit down to stifle the moan of want that threatened to escape. How he wanted Yuuki Cross and her delicious smelling essence.

As if sensing his perverse thoughts, Kiryu turned his gaze in the direction of the trees and a snarl twisted his lips into the feral grin of a Hunter. Aidou smirked in return knowing the Hunter-turned-vampire could see. Kiryu knew how desperately he wanted to taste the life essence that flowed through Yuuki's veins, knew how desperately he sought for the comfort that only Kiryu seemed allowed to find in her embrace.

Snarling softly he wondered why Kiryu was allowed to sample the sweetness of Yuuki's blood, wondered why Kaname didn't kill him knowing that Zero Kiryu drank from one he considered his own. What was so damned special about the silver-haired Hunter? Shaking his head in dismayed disgust Aidou closed his eyes and a moment later the red luster was once again replaced by blue. He knew this night was lost. There would be no way that he could approach Yuuki know that Kiryu knew he was stalking her. He would have to wait until the next night and when night fell again he would show Yuuki Cross the sweet ecstasy of being held in his arms as he drank from her delicate white neck.

oOo

"I don't think it wise to patrol alone tonight Yuuki."

Yuuki shook her head at Zero, but smiled at the underlying demand she heard in his voice. It wasn't simply that he thought it unwise for her to be out alone, but that he didn't want her doing it. "Really Zero I'll be fine. I'll make a quick round about the grounds and then turn in for the night. I'll be perfectly okay so don't worry."

She beamed a smile in her direction even though he continued to frown at her. Really he worried too much about her and it only seemed to grow worse on nights she had to patrol alone, but she had no choice when the Hunter's Association had sent for him. Zero frowned at her a second longer before he sighed and covered his face with his hands and shook his head in surrender. "Just be careful Yuuki. There are more dangers out there than what you believe."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not only your blood that you must keep safe, but your virtue as well."

Yuuki stared at him, her smile fading as his words sank in. "My virtue? What do you mean Zero? What does that have to do with keeping rogue vampires away from Cross Academy?"

"Just be careful."

With that he stood and left her sitting beneath his favorite tree. Yuuki watched his retreating back and wondered just what it was that Zero meant by keeping her virtue safe. She reflected on it a moment and decided that she really had nothing to worry about and that Zero was being overly concerned for reasons unknown to her. It wasn't as if she were some great beauty sought after by many. No she was plain Yuuki Cross, the Headmaster's daughter and member of the Disciplinary Committee. The only one who seemed to pay her any mind at all was Kaname and she had no idea what thoughts ran through his mind when he sought her out for conversation. She figured it had to do with that fact that he felt duty bound to protect her as he had done ever since she was a young girl.

Standing up Yuuki watched as the last rays of sunlight disappeared beneath the horizon and the moon began its ascent into the sky. Stars began to twinkle as she made her way around the grounds. As she neared the school she smiled in relief that none of Day Class students were out of their dorms and wandering the grounds. Peering up at the school she noticed the dim light of candles flickering in one of the classroom windows and knew that the Night Class was settled into their night classes.

Nodding her head in satisfaction she made her way towards the Sun Dorms. As she approached the dorms a rustling in the trees caught her attention. Peering into the grove of trees she could see nothing but darkness and shadows, even the moonlight couldn't penetrate through the thick foliage. Sighing in frustration she began to weave her way slowly through the trees, inching her way step by step in fear that she might trip over a raised root or something far worse.

Shaking that thought from her mind she finally reached the center of the grove and peered around as best she could, but it was still to no avail as her eyes couldn't see more than a few inches away. Yuuki stood still and listened, but she heard nothing and figured that she had investigated nothing more than an animal scurrying around in the underbrush. Turning to return to the dorms she felt a hand clasp around her wrist and a second later felt herself pulled against a hard body.

Struggling proved useless against her captor's vampire strength so she ceased her fight and opened her senses. She could tell by the feel of his body that he was neither Zero nor Kaname. He had a softer feel to his musculature, but beneath that softness Yuuki could still feel the power that radiated from him. She took a delicate sniff and found that he didn't have the underlying scent of decay that surrounded most Level E vampires, but instead he smelled of sandalwood and something utterly masculine. It was a tantalizing smell and Yuuki found her heart beating faster, not from fear, but from desire.

Her captor pulled her tighter against his body. She went limp in his arms and forced her eyes up to look into the glowing red eyes of the man that held her. Something about him seemed familiar, but she couldn't place just what it was until he spoke. "Do you know whom it is that holds you Yuuki Cross?"

A gasp escaped her lips, but still she did not struggle further. "Aidou what do you think you're doing? Release me please."

His chuckle was a rich sound that vibrated through her body. It was a sound unlike anything she had ever heard. The sound was light, carefree and almost happy and Yuuki wondered why he never laughed like that before. "Is that truly what you want Yuuki?" When she said nothing he chuckled again. "I think not. Let me show you what it means to be held by a man. Let me prove that I'm better than Kaname or Kiryu. Give yourself to me wholly and I promise you that you won't regret it."

Yuuki's voice was taken from her as gentle lips touched hers and she felt a spark ignite in the pit of her belly. Aidou's arms tightened even further around her as he kissed her again and again, each time deepening it little by little. Yuuki responded and kissed him back, her actions and thoughts no longer mattering as his tongue slid across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to him.

Aidou chuckled, the sound vibrating their kiss causing desire to course through him and he sighed into the kiss when he felt Yuuki's arms reach up to wrap around his neck. The smell of her arousal was musky and thick in the air and it was enough to drive him mad. His fangs descended and when she ran her tongue over them the taste of her blood burst into flavor in his mouth and he groaned against her lips.

Pushing her gently he settled her down on the leafy ground and covered her body with his own. He released her lips and waited, when she didn't fight him he took her mouth captive again as his fingers swiftly undid the buttons on her blazer and then her shirt before he removed them and her bra. Releasing his hold on her mouth he gazed down at the creamy skin bared to him and was thankful for his vampire sight because he knew he would have surely regretted not being able to see such a beautiful sight. The cool autumn air had her nipples perky and ready for his tongue as he bent his head and took one into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip. He smiled against her breast when she wiggled beneath him, pushing her body closer to his.

He slid one hand down to unzip her skirt as he turned his attention to her other breast. When he had the garment unzipped he sat up and pulled it from her along with the small cotton panties she wore beneath. He let his eyes roam over her bare skin and wished that he could see it bathed in moonlight, but for now the sight of her white skin nearly glowing in the darkness was enough to make him ache with desire.

Yuuki could no longer think, could do nothing more than to stare at the glowing red eyes of the vampire staring at her with wanton desire. His eyes were all that she could see, but she cared not when he moved forward and captured her mouth in another searing kiss that had her pushing her toes into the leaves beneath her feet. Her hands reached up and began tugging at his clothes wanting desperately to feel his skin against her own. With a chuckle he moved away for a moment before returning to her mouth and Yuuki wiggled against his bare body feeling his throbbing need against the inside of her thigh.

She knew she should stop, that this wasn't supposed to happen, but she didn't want to. Aidou had ignited in her something that was raging through her veins like a wildfire. She wanted this, wanted him and as if sensing her thoughts he ran a hand down her belly and into the soft curls between her legs. Yuuki waited, breath held as he gently rubbed a finger at her opening. She pushed against his hand and a second later was rewarded when he slipped his finger inside and began moving it in time to his thumb massaging the sensitive bub at her opening and the plundering of his tongue as it possessed her mouth. Her nerves were tingling, her body growing heated and light with each stroke of his finger. She could feel something coiling inside her belly, building and building, tighter and tighter until finally her vision exploded with light as her body trembled in pure bliss.

Aidou didn't wait for her to come back to her senses, instead he took advantage of her blissful state and positioned himself before plunging in, breaching the barrier of her innocence. Her velvety walls sheathed him tightly as the smell of her maiden's blood drove him to a maddening brink, but he remained still for a moment because he had heard her gasp. When she began rocking her body against his he took up a slow, gentle rhythm that he knew would tease her into a frenzy and sure enough after several moments of that she dug her nails into his back and pushed her body hard into his.

Yuuki was going mad with desire wanting desperately to reach that peak again and sore blissfully into oblivion. Her body was on fire and she needed Aidou with a passion that surprised even her in her innocence. When he took the hint and began to move faster and deepen his thrusts Yuuki grew dizzy with the sensation and soon felt the coiling begin in her belly once again. Striving to reach that high she moved with him, matching his pace.

Aidou groaned when Yuuki pulled down hard on him and he came mouth to skin with the soft, tauntingly sweet smelling neck of the girl beneath him. He could feel her pulsing beating in the vein beneath his lips and his fangs once again descended and without a second thought he bit down into the tender flesh. Flavor like no other burst upon his tongue and increased his desire. His thrusts became frantic, almost savage in intensity and he could feel his own peak coming closer and closer, but he knew it would be nothing compared to the sweet nectar that was Yuuki.

She had felt his bite, had known that at some point it would happen, but she hadn't expected the fire that had burned through her, igniting the already blazing inferno that engulfed her entire body. It was enough to send her screaming into ecstasy a moment before she felt Aidou swell within her. He felt him leave her neck as he thrust once, twice and then a final time before she heard his pleasure sated growl of release.

Breathing heavily he collapsed beside her pulling her to his side and holding her. She could feel the dampness of his skin, their sweat mingling and cooling in the chilly night air. She shivered against him and he pulled her tighter to him, his body warming hers against the chill. Both were sated and content as they lay there in the shadows of grove entwined together.

Her breathing calming she turned in Aidou's arms and looked into the still glowing eyes of the vampire. She knew he could see her smile as she looked up at him. She sighed and nestled closer to him reveling in his warmth.

He held her as if she was the most precious thing in the world and to him she was. She had given him everything that was her; her body, her blood, her desire. All of it was his and he was finally content with having what he had so coveted. "I kept my promise." Her only answer was another content sigh. "Be mine Yuuki and I will show you a sweet dream each night."

After the amazing feelings he had ignited within her she couldn't fathom having anyone else. She wanted to be his, wanted to experience again and again the bliss he had given her. Nodding her head in agreement she let sleep claim her knowing that Aidou would see to her safety and make sure she returned to her room.

Smiling in the darkness Aidou untangled himself from Yuuki and quickly dressed them both before lifting her into his arms and carrying her out of the shadows and into the growing light of dawn. Looking down into her sleeping face he silently vowed that he would keep his promise he show her true sire each and every night. He would make sure she wanted no other. She was his and he would forever hold on to her. Sealing his promise with a gentle kiss against her sleep parted lips he walked into the rising dawn with her nestled safely where she belonged.


End file.
